The objectives of the study are to 1) compare the ability of normal weight and overweight females to estimate recalled portions of food chosen for a meal and food and food items observed in a display, 2) determine if there is a correlation between ability to estimate food in a meal and food observed, and 3) determine if variables such as experience with food preparation and previous dieting history influence the ability to estimate portions. The initial purpose is to expand existing data to an economically and ethnically varied group of females. However, long-range goals include collecting data on groups such as men, the elderly and individuals with diabetes. Volunteer subjects (150) will be asked to complete a questionnaire on health dieting, social history, etc. and come to the foods laboratory and eat a meal of food types and portions of their choosing from those offered. As a separate activity, they will be asked to estimate portion sizes of foods observed in a display. We will call subjects on the telephone 24 hours later to ask them to estimate the portion sizes of the foods chosen for the meal. In order to decrease sensitivity to portion sizes chosen in the meal, food portion estimation will not be identified as the major focus of the study. We will evaluate the ability to estimate food portions from three perspectives: 1) Accuracy--whether the estimate (response) is significantly different from the actual, 2) Precision--whether the response is exact, and 3) Bias--whether the response is an over- or underestimate of the actual amount. Accumulation of data on the ability of individuals from the general population as well as subsets to accurately estimate food portions as well as recommendations for improvement would be a major step toward more valid food consumption data for our national data base. In addition, information might provide clues as to how individuals control food intake when the need arises.